Roommates
by LittleFoxDemon
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Roxas and Sora go to an all boys school. Everything is normal in their lives, until they get two new roommates. Names? Axel and Riku.
1. Prologue

_**Roommates**_

_Hello eve__ryone! I'm back!__ This time I'm__ writing it with a friend, she doesn__'t have a account on __Fanfiction__, so the stories go to my account! __We're still not sure if we keep the title__, we're still discussing, but for now you have to deal with this title! __Also, I'm not sure how fast I'll, I mean **we**'ll__, update; Our school __has started a few months ago and we have lots of homework,__ that's why. Sorry!?_

_Also, this is my --__Yes, **me** __(Fox)-__- first Kingdom Hearts, long-chaptered, __Yaoi__ story, so sorry if it's a bit weird or bad. __Oh__ and__ btw,__ it's an AU __fic._

Summary: Roxas and Sora go to an all-boys school. Everything is normal in their lives, until they get two new roommates. Names? Axel and Riku.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own_ 'Kingdom Hearts'_

---------------------------------

"How dare you!? Why are you kissing another when you're in a relationship with me!?" Yelled an angry Roxas at his boyfriend Hayner.

"Err… Well.. I.."

Hayner didn't know what to say! One moment he was in heaven, and when he turned around he saw Roxas; His life had just turned to a living hell.

"But… Roxas… It's not what you think that it is! Olette and I are just-" Hayner said back, but Roxas cut him off.

"You are what? Kissing? Is that what you wanted to say? I don't care about it anymore, Hayner! It's over!"

And with that Roxas turned around and ran back to his house.

---------------------------------

_'Stupid Hayner… How could he?'_ Roxas thought to himself._ 'I guess I'm not that important to him.'_ With those thoughts Roxas opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

"Roxas? Sweetheart, is that you? Sora called, he asked if you could call him back." Yelled his mother from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me. And don't call me 'sweetheart!'" Replied Roxas while going to his room.

"Okay, honey!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mothers."

---------------------------------

Roxas entered his room and sat down on his bed. _'I still have to call Sora.' _Roxas let out a heavy sigh.

He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.

_'Please, pick up, Sora…'_

"Sora here. With who am I speaking?"

"Hi Sora. It's me, Roxas."

"Roxas? Oh, Hi! How are you doing? What's wrong with your voice, sounds like you have a cold or something?"

"Oh… That… I'll tell you later." Roxas sighed, "But first: Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to see you, It has been a while since I've last seen you. So I wanted to do something. Got any plans?"

"Err… No not really. I feel really bad right now. Can we plan this later?"

"What? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

Roxas could hear the worry in Sora's voice and replied, "No, it's not that… I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"What!? Why? Should I come over?"

"No, no need to."

"Bullshit. If I want to come I come!"

And then the line went dead.

Roxas sighed, again. "Typical Sora..."

---------------------------------

We know it's short, but we didn't know what to do as a introduction/prologue… So here you go!  
Please **review**!

_Fox_


	2. Chapter 1: Goodnight Kiss

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry for the long wait! We're very sorry. We just finished it. As promised here's the first chapter. _**Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts. (If we owned it, Axel and Demyx would've been still alive. And Roxas and Sora would be a couple. xD)

--------

Sora ran as fast as he could downstairs. "Bye Leon!"

"Where are you going, Sor?"

"That's non of your business. It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." He said in a mysterious voice.

"Aw, come on, Sor. You can tell your big bro everything!"

Sora giggled. "You'll never find out!"

He quickly ran outside and closed the door on his way out.

--------

The streetlights were already on when he got outside. It was getting dark already.

He smiled when he saw Roxas' house. _'__Rox, I'm here…__'_

He ringed the bell and he heard someone opening the door. When the door opened he saw Roxas, and he knew that he had cried. His eyes were red because of it. He quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and said comforting words. "It's okay to cry, Rox. After all, nobody likes to be cheated on."

"But, I loved him so much. And yet… He loves someone else."

"Let's discuss this later, let's go upstairs." They moved out of the doorway. And headed to Roxas' room, when they got there they sat down on Roxas' bed.

After a moment of silence. Sora spoke up again. "Everything is going to be all right, Roxas." At that, Roxas started to cry again. "Sor, thanks for coming. You're the best friend a guy can have."

Roxas couldn't resist to hug Sora. And, of course, Sora hugged back. "Rox, I have to go back to my house."

"Wait, I'll bring you home."

--------

They walked down the street. "It is freezing outside." Sora said.

"Do you want to have my jacket?" Roxas replied.

"But, will you not be cold by yourself?"

Roxas grinned, "Of course not, you can warm me up."

Sora blushed. "Thanks."

"You know," Roxas began, "I'll be going to a new school tomorrow… The same as you to be exact."

Sora was really happy to hear the news. "Really, Roxy!?" He said with a big smile plastered on his face. "Yep, really."

"Do you already know in which room you'll sleep?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I think it was room number 321, somewhere at the end of the hall."

Sora grinned happily. "Really!? Are you serious!?"

"Yep, I hope I'll get a nice roommate."

"Don't worry, Roxas. If you like me, then you'll like your roommate, too." Sora replied with a smile.

"Does that mean," Roxas began, "that you're one of my roommates?"

"Yeah, of course. I won't make jokes about that kind of stuff. But I don't know about the others, though…" He said with a frown on his face.

"How many people fit in one room, Sor?"

"Well… I'm not sure, but I thought there could be four or five people in one room." Sora said. _'I hope for him, that __Hayner__ won't be in the same room as us. Stupid __Hayner__, how could he do that to __**my**__ Roxy? I don't think he did it on purpose, though.' _Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Roxas say that he was home.

"So, thanks for bringing me home. Here's you jacket." Sora handed the jacket over to Roxas.

"No thanks, it was my pleasure."

He gave a quick goodbye hug to Sora. And turned around to go to his house.

_'__S__chool starts__ tomorrow__… I never thought I would go to an all-boy school… It looks like fun, though.'_

Roxas grinned and stepped inside of his house. He quickly got upstairs and went to his bed to sleep.

--------

'Beep… Beep…'

Roxas groaned. He **hated** Monday mornings. He shut down his alarm and grabbed some clothes to put on.

When he got downstairs, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate it.

When he finished his apple, he said bye to his mother and left his home.

When he was outside he quickly made his way to Sora's house.

--------

Sora sighed. He _really_ didn't want to go to school! _'But I'll be put in the same room as __Roxas__.'_

"Mornin' Sor, do you want a ride to school?" Leon asked.

"No," replied Sora, "no need to, Roxas and I will walk to school."

Leon laughed. "Are you even old enough to go to school by yourself?"

Sora pouted, "You're no fun! I'm fifteen years old!"

"Yeah, _right_! You act like a five year old." Oh god, how Leon loved to annoy his little brother.

Sora 'Hmph-ed' and walked to the door, when he opened it, he saw that Roxas just wanted to ring the bell. "Roxy! You're here!" Sora grinned.

Leon laughed at the sight. "You see, Sora? You really act like a five year old!"

"Come on, Rox. We're going to school." Sora said as if he hadn't heard Leon.

"Okay, bye Leon." He waved at Sora's brother. "Bye _Roxy_!" Leon replied and waved back.

"Stupid brothers and their jokes." Sora muttered under his breath.

--------

"Wow… It's huge!" Roxas stared at the building before him. "Is this our school?"

Sora grinned, "No, it's the church. Of course it is, silly!"

Roxas was sure that his eyes looked just like pancakes right now.

"Let's head to our rooms." Sora said.

--------

They walked down the halls, in search for the room 321.

"315… 317… 319…" Sora said out loud.

"Here it is, Sora… Number 321." Roxas said when he saw the room.

"Yep, you're right. Let's go inside. Shall we?"

When they stepped inside, they saw two other guys already inside. One with flaming red hair and the other with icy blue hair. They both turned around with a bored look on their faces.

The one with the red hair spoke up. "Are you our new roommates?"

Roxas replied with a polite "Yes."

The redhead spoke up again. "Good. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with this guy? "Okay... My name is Roxas."

"Nice name, who's the other guy?"

"Sora." Roxas replied.

"H-hey!" Sora said irritated, "I can speak for myself!"

"Yeah, let the little guy talk." Said Axel grinning. "Oh, and before I forget," He pointed to the other boy, "this is-"

"Just like Sora, I can speak perfectly for myself. My name is Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you." The guy, Riku, winked at Sora.

Sora blushed. Roxas glared at Riku. Axel laughed, "a bit too overprotective, aren't we?"

Sora stared in confusion at Axel. Axel smirked, "Never mind, dwarf."

"H-hey! I'm not _that_ small, right?" Sora replied with a blush on his face.

Now Roxas turned to glare at Axel.

"Well, it seems we'll be 'good' roommates for each other." Riku said in sarcasm.

When no one reacted he sighed, "I'll… Start unpacking or something."

"Wait, me too!" Sora ran after Riku, tripped over a bag and fell face down on the floor. Roxas quickly rushed to Sora's side and helped him to get up. "Are you al right, Sor?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Aww, how romantic," Axel grinned, "are you guys a couple?"

Roxas blushed and Sora almost fainted. "O-of course not!" They both replied.

"What?" Axel said, _trying _to look innocent, but being Axel, he couldn't. "It was a possibility."

"Well," Roxas began, "I'll start to go unpack things. You should do also, Sora."

--------

"Finally finished. Are you finished, Sora?"

"I'm finished, have you already chosen a room?" Sora replied.

"No, not yet."

"Oh, I'll go ask Axel and Riku which room they want to take."

Sora saw Riku sitting on the couch. He made his way towards him. "Hey Riku."

"Hi."

"Have you and Axel decided which room you want to take?" Sora asked.

"Axel and I will **not** sleep in the same room, am I clear?"

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to offend you!" Sora replied shocked.

Riku sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But you'll have to sleep in the same room as your friend or Axel."

"Well, I'll go ask Axel where he's going to sleep."

"Okay, bye kid."

Sora walked to one of the rooms and saw Axel sitting on a bed.

"Hey dwarf."

Sora pouted, "I'm not a dwarf, Axel!" He continued, "I see you've already chosen your own room."

"Yep, this is my room. Got it memorized? So now you have to sleep with Roxas."

Sora was really happy; he was going to sleep in the same room as Roxas!

"Thanks, bye Axel!"

--------

"Roxas! We have to sleep together." Sora said with a smile plastered on his face.

Roxas was shocked. _'Sleep together?' _"What do you mean, Sora?"

Sora laughed sheepishly, "Hehe… I didn't mean it like _that_. We have to sleep in the same room."

Roxas sighed in relief. _'I don't think I could have handled it…'_

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sora said. He yawned and walked to his bed.

"Night Roxy."

"Goodnight, Sora."

When he was sure Sora was asleep, he walked over to the bed and gave Sora a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

Roxas yawned. _'Time to go to bed.'_

"Goodnight, Sora." He whispered.

What Roxas didn't notice was that two big blue eyes had opened. The person to who they belonged had been awake when he felt the lips on his forehead.

--------

A/N: So… Satisfied with the results? Well, we hope so. We spend our whole game-evening to this little chapter.

Oh, and if you don't get it about the rooms. Here's an explanation of it: There are four rooms and a bathroom. Three of the four rooms are bedrooms and one of them is some kind of living room. In each of the bedrooms are two beds. The rooms they are sleeping in are actually for six people, but they are just with four. Anyway, Axel and Riku don't want to sleep in the same room. So, they both take one of the rooms, that leaves just one room with two beds. So, Sora and Roxas have to sleep in the same room. Still don't get it? PM me!

Like we said, we did our best on this chapter.  
So… _Please _**REVIEW!**

Greetz,

_Fox_ and Rachel


	3. Chapter 2: The shower

A/N: Hey people! New chapter! Hehe... We want to thank you all, the reviews were really great!

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts

-------

Roxas yawned loudly and got out his bed. "Good morning, Sor."

"Mornin' Rox. Did you have a nice sleep?" Sora replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Good. Well, I'll go and chance. Be right back." With that, Sora turned around and walked to the bathroom.

-------

After Sora was finished he walked to his room and saw that Roxas had already put some clothes on. He decided to go to the 'living room' and saw Axel and Riku sitting on the couch.

"Hey chibi." Axel said when he saw Sora coming his way.

Sora did as if he hadn't heard Axel and said, "Good morning, Riku."

"Hey! Don't ignore me, Sora!" Axel said 'hurt.'

"Oh, sorry… I didn't see you, strawberry." Sora replied laughing. _'Victory!'_

"So… Do I taste sweet?" Axel replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Sora blushed. He hadn't expected this. _'Damn that Axel.'_

"Yeah, you taste delicious… Now happy?" Sora replied with sarcasm.

Axel laughed. "Did you hear that, Riku? I taste _delicious_."

"Yeah, of course…" Riku said while rolling his eyes.

Roxas chose that time to walk in the living room.

"Hey Roxas! Do you want to taste me?" Axel said smirking. "Sora said I was delicious."

"What?" Roxas didn't know what to say. Sora had _tasted_ Axel? How? Licked him or something? "Why would you do such a thing, Sora?"

"No, of course I didn't do that!" Sora blushed furiously. '"H-he is just joking. Right, Riku?"

"Yeah, he's joking, Roxas. Who would want to taste Axel, anyway?" Riku replied.

"What? You've tasted me so many times, Riku!" Axel replied offended.

"Shh, idiot. Don't talk like that when there are little kids here." Riku replied blushing.

"What!? We're not little!" Sora said.

"Sora," Roxas decided to break in the conversation, "we should be going to the cafeteria. We haven't had our breakfast yet."

Sora stomach decided to growl at that moment. "Yeah, let's do that… I'm very hungry," he grinned.

-------

When they walked in the cafeteria. They saw boys. A lot of boys! But what would you expect from an _all-boy _school?

"Sora, I'll go to get the food. While I'm doing that, you can search for a table. Okay?"

"Okay." Sora replied.

"Be right back." Roxas said back.

"Where can we sit?" Sora muttered to his self.

"Hey beauty, come sit with us." Sora turned his head to see a group boys sitting at a large table. He felt very uncomfortable with those guys. So he replied, "No thanks, I'll sit somewhere else."

"Oh? Why not, beauty? Are you shy?" One of the boys replied and winked at Sora.

"No, of course not! But…" Sora blushed, "I want to sit somewhere else…" He trailed of.

One of the boys stood up and dragged Sora to the table. "Aww, come on, beauty. Only this time."

Sora struggled against the boy. "I really don't want to!"

Suddenly the guy who dragged Sora was punched in the face by none other than Axel. The boy let go of Sora, because of that Sora fell backwards and landed in two arms. He looked up to see Riku smirking down at him. Riku turned to face Axel and said, "Hey Axel, you didn't need to punch him for that!"

Axel laughed and said, "His own fault, he just shouldn't touch our chibi."

Roxas, who had seen everything, stared with an open mouth at Axel. _'Our __chibi__?'_

Sora saw Roxas standing there and moved over to him. "Let's go, Roxas. I want to sit somewhere else."

"Y-yeah, let's go." Roxas replied, still looking at Axel.

"Wait!" Axel said quickly, "we'll go with you!"

Roxas sighed in frustration. "Fine."

-------

After a while of searching they found finally an empty table. They sat down an started to eat. Sora was happy, _finally_ he could eat something!

"So," he turned to see Axel laugh at him, "I think you were very hungry, am I right?"

Sora nodded happily and grinned.

"Oh Sora, you have some food on your face." Roxas said. He moved closer to Sora and licked it from his cheek. Sora blushed and the boys who saw it whistled loudly.

"Wow," Axel said grinning, "you really are a couple."

Roxas laughed and Sora blushed and said, "No, we're not!"

"Do you ever stop blushing, Sora?" Axel said, while poking Sora's stomach.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Riku took this moment to speak. "Well, I think they should be a couple."

Axel was too busy with tickling Sora, so Roxas quickly said, "Why? We're just best friends! Err… Right?"

Riku laughed at that, "Yeah, _right_, when I see that blush on your face I know you're lying."

Roxas turned away and mumbled, "I'm not blushing…"

"Well, anyway, I'm finished with eating. Axel, are you coming too?" Riku said with a sigh.

Axel stopped with tickling Sora, who had tears in his eyes from laughing, and turned to Riku, "Wait a second. I have to say goodbye to my loves."

Riku rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever…"

Axel walked to Roxas and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye bye, my love."

Sora was really jealous of Axel right now. He wanted to kiss Roxas, damn it! Sora glared angrily at Axel and took Roxas by his arm and quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

Axel had no idea of what was going on. He wanted to kiss Sora too! "Did I do something wrong?"

-------

Roxas sat down on the couch in the room they dubbed 'The living room' and sighed deeply. Sora sat down beside him and did the same. He turned to Roxas and asked, "Which lesson do we have now?"

Roxas sighed, again, and replied, "This is our last lesson, we have P.E. now."

"Well," Sora said, "let's go to the fields then."

-------

When they arrived at the fields the teacher was already waiting with the students. "Roxas, Sora, you two are late!" The teacher said with an angry voice.

"Sorry, sensei." Said Roxas.

The teacher sighed and said, "It doesn't matter, it's the first time it happened. But I don't want it a second time! Now, go and change!"

-------

Roxas and Sora changed quickly in their P.E. clothes and ran back to the fields. When they got there they had to run laps and had to do exercises.

The lesson was quickly over and they walked back to change. Because they were sweating a lot, the teacher had told them to take a shower. Sora was watching the floor. He didn't want to take a shower. Not when Roxas was nearby. He blushed at the thought of it. Why did these showers have to be public anyway?

"Hey Sor. Do you have any shampoo for me?" Roxas yelled over at him.

Sora blushed. Roxas in the shower… Naked. Bring shampoo to him? Sora nearly fainted at the thought. He walked over to Roxas and gave him the shampoo. Roxas looked strangely at Sora and asked, "why are you still in your clothes?"

"I-I… don't want to.. Ehm.." Sora couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"What is it, Sor? Are you scared of water?" Roxas replied with an evil grin on his face.

"No, I'm not!" Sora yelled back at him.

"Ey, Sor, you don't have to yell. You're standing in front of me.."

"Sorry, Roxy.." Sora replied.

"It's ok. I don't care, but your clothes are getting wet."

"O, y-yeah..Well I'm going to change."

Sora turned around and walked away, but Roxas quickly grabbed his hand. Sora blushed even more than he did before. Roxas moved his face towards Sora's face and whispered, "you're blushing, and that makes you cute." And then, Roxas kissed him while they were standing under the shower. Sora was… shocked, but returned the kiss. Soon, they were fully making out in the shower. When that happened, the other guys in the shower whistled loudly at them.

-------

A/N: Well, was that a cute chapter, or what? So, yeah, Axel likes both Sora and Roxas, but likes Roxas more. Also, Riku and Axel will probably get feelings for each other, again. (Yeah, they were once a couple!) But, yeah... Roxas and Sora had already from the beginning feelings for each other. (Sora a lot more than Roxas. Because Roxas had, of course, already a relationship.) But, we'll promise that there's more Axel and Riku in the next chapter! See you later!

Fox and Rachel


End file.
